Eyedol/Gameplay
''Killer Instinct (1994) Moveset Command Attacks *'Horn Gore''' - (FP, near opponent) - Eyedol attacks with the horns on his heads. Can be mashed to extend multiple times. *'Fireball' - (QCF+P) - Eyedol spits a single fireball using both heads. *'Horn Charge' - (Back-Forward+QP) - Eyedol charges head-first in a sustained run. Can be canceled by inputting (Forward-Back+QP), and can also be canceled into Mace Swing. *'Mace Swing' ''- (Back-Forward+FP) -'' Eyedol swings his mace upwards, launching the opponent on hit. Can reflect projectiles if timed correctly. *'Leaping Mace' - (Back-Forward+K) - Eyedol leaps and comes down with his mace. Quick version moves forwards, Medium version moves straight up and back down, and Fierce version moves backwards. *'Energy Stomp' - (Back+MP) - Eyedol begins to stomp his hoof, slowly regaining health with each stomp. **'Triple' Fireball - (QCF+P, during Energy Stomp) - Eyedol spits a stream of three fireballs at once. **'Mega' Horn Charge - (Back-Forward+QP, during Energy Stomp) - Eyedol charges head-first in a sustained run that is much faster and does more damage than a normal Horn Charge. Selection * Arcade: Select Riptor on the character select screen. Begin holding Left. Once the versus screen appears, begin holding Right and press MP, FP, and then FK. The announcer saying "Eyedol" will confirm the selection, and Eyedol will be playable for the next battle. * SNES: Select Cinder on the character select screen. Begin holding Right. Once the versus screen appears, press QP, QK, FP, MK, MP, ''and then FK'' (on the controller: L, R, X, B, Y, and then A). The announcer saying "Eyedol" will confirm the selection, and Eyedol will be playable for the next battle. Killer Instinct (2013) Traits Combo Trait - Rage & Control: Eyedol has a meter with six pips divided into two halves, with each half being visually represented by halves of Eyedol’s head. When his Warrior Head is awake, Eyedol can use Crushing Roar to build up to three "Rage" pips that can be used to enhance the special moves of the Mage head. Conversely, when his Mage Head is awake, Eyedol can use Tele-Strike to build up to three "Control" pips that will let him cancel any of the Warrior Head's commands or normals into a run, jump or back-dash. Instinct Mode - Awakening: Eyedol's "heads" merge back together to temporarily restore the full extent of his powers. This gives the player simultaneous access to the abilities of both the Warrior and Mage Heads. Using Wake Up! while Instinct Mode is active will cause Eyedol's Instinct Meter to refill a little, though again at the cost of some health. Moveset Command Attacks * Wake Up! - (Back+HP) - Eyedol punches his currently dormant head, increasing the chance of switching heads faster. Deals slight damage to Eyedol when used, which can be fatal. Can be used in between rounds, but still deals damage. Grants some Instinct Meter when used during Instinct Mode. * Run - (Forward-Forward, Warrior Head) - Eyedol has a sustained run instead of a forward dash while the Warrior Head is active. * Head Bash - (Forward+MP, Warrior Head) - Eyedol advances and swings his club down overhead. Hits overhead and can recapture. * Clobber - (Forward+HP, Warrior Head) - Eyedol runs forwards, swinging his club wildly three times. * Rod Blast - (Back+MP, Mage Head) - Eyedol fires a long burst of magic from his club. Causes stagger. * Forward Throw - (Forward-LP+LK) - Eyedol pins the opponent down and bashes their skull with his club three times (Warrior Head), or grabs the opponent by the face and blasts them away with magic (Mage Head). * Back Throw - (Back-LP+LK) - Eyedol lifts the opponent on his club and throws them behind himself. Special Moves * Crushing Roar - (3P, Warrior Head) - Eyedol grabs the opponent and roars in their face. Builds Rage pips, but deals very little damage. * Crushing Shoulder - (QCB+K, Warrior Head) - Eyedol charges forwards with a shoulder tackle. * Crushing Destroyer - (QCF+P, Warrior Head) - Eyedol pounds the ground with his club two times. * Crushing Swing - (QCB+P, Warrior Head) - Eyedol spins and swings his club upwards. Heavy version has a second hit that recaptures. * Tele-Strike - (3K, Mage Head) - Eyedol teleports in front of the opponent, knocking them away. Holding Forward will have Eyedol appear behind them. Builds Control pips, but deals very little damage. * Stomp Strike - (QCB+K, Mage Head) - Eyedol stomps the ground, creating an explosion. * Bolt Strike - (QCF+P, Mage Head) - Eyedol fires purple lightning from his club. Light version travels along the ground to hit low, Medium travels diagonally upwards, Heavy surrounds Eyedol in a cage of lightning. * Meteor Strike - (QCB+P, Mage Head) - Eyedol summons a meteor that falls from the sky. Button strength determines projectile range. Hits overhead and causes stagger on grounded opponents, causes ground bounce on airborne ones. Shadow Moves * Shadow Crushing Shoulder - (QCB+2K, Warrior Head) - Eyedol charges forwards with a shoulder tackle that hits five times and has projectile immunity. * Shadow Crushing Destroyer - (QCF+2P, Warrior Head) - Eyedol pounds the ground with his club five times. * Shadow Crushing Swing - (QCB+2P, Warrior Head) - Eyedol spins and swings his club upwards, hitting five times and causing ground bounce. * Shadow Stomp Strike - (QCB+2K, Mage Head) - Eyedol stomps the ground, creating a carpet of explosions that travels along the ground. * Shadow Bolt Strike - (QCF+2P, Mage Head) -'' Eyedol fires purple lightning from his club, covering the entire screen in a net of electricity. * '''Shadow Meteor Strike' - (QCB+2P, Mage Head) - Eyedol summons a meteor shower that covers the entire screen in falling meteors. Finishers * Ultra Combo: Eyedol performs a 28-hit combo. Ultra Ender is a powerful blast of lightning from his club. External Links *Eyedol's gameplan analysis at Infil's The Complete Killer Instinct Guide Category:Gameplay Subpage